Destruction of the world....uhh, not really
by Miko-chan
Summary: Gk authors and Gk-gumi, team up in the Anime Cosplay, May 2002! Obj. destroy the evolved form of Mojo Jojo the female specie!


Standard Disclaimers apply

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 2002 at the Anime Quest, I wasn't able to go since of some problems. My friends had wonderful time over there so it's just some thoughts drifting in mind really. No need to review. It's for friends, right? With a bit of hilarity. First of all, if I offend somebody, come and flame me!I wouldn't mind, since there should be somebody at least to be angry with this fic! Forgive me but I really need someone to vent out my frustration. And I love to do that to myself...(so don't be suprised if I call myself here a B!%(* )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon there were three little girls minding their own little costumes for the cosplay contest. When suddenly a puny girl appeared there out of space to destroy their lives....

Inside the convention

Waiting for the other cosplay contestants to arrive coz they were too early.... 

Hirumi: (Dressed as Reiko in the game version) What the hell are we doing here?

Sushi: (Dressed as Kurapica) I dunno. *shrugs* But it's fun! *Hirumi smiles faintly* Cool Red Ribbon!*Hirumi looks oddly* Not the food! I mean, now you are really a GK FAN!

Yumiko:(Dressed as Android 19)*pushes unintentionally, a stampede towards the Videoke was going on* Hey! an Android coming through...Keep away those cute little swords, kid. You might hurt somebody ... 

Sushi: (Engraged) KID!!!!!! Who the heck is she, Yumiko?*Unsheathes them both* Kisama!!!!

Yumiko: *sweats* Ehehehe...Kurapica...ehe...Sushi...Gomen.

Hirumi: Guys, were not here to cause trouble!!!!

Miko: (Popping out of nowhere)Besides the security might confiscate them....like what happened at the last time Enishi brought his watou...It's like a nightmare.

Minna: You!!!!! *Points* With a camera!!! *Hides in embarassment*

Hirumi: Miko-chan! That's not allowed here too!

Yumiko:*snarls* And she MUSN'T be allowed here!

Miko:*pouts* Hey, I'm here to have some fun...down boring in the country side...*sighs*with all kids running in circles...*prepares to capture Sushi's quaint anger* 

Sushi:*making fist* You know how I hated *flash* your STUPID CAMERAAAAAS! *makes an attempt to choke our poor author*

Miko: C'mon, it took me a lot of energy to get here....Just to see you in such *stiffles giggles* costumes.

Sushi: *held by the two mates* Let me at her! She deserves to be boiled! Roasted! Chopped off!!!

Miko: Besides, the ones who chase me now will be here....*cuts her off*

Minna:Who?

*a blast that destroyed everything, they thought they heard 'Vacuuuuum Mesaaaayl !!!!!' ...Shattering the whole Glorietta mall...* (The red Gate Robot waving after the dust settled on their noggins)

Miko:*Smokes whipping her hair*...any second now. *sweatdrop*

Everyone:AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!

Hirumi: *Grabbing Miko's collar* Baka no Miko-chan! *spack*What are you doing with Ukiya's robot?!!

Yumiko: There goes the cosplay....*sniff* (the whole Glorietta mall in shambles)

Sushi:Miko, you're an idiot!

Hirumi: *Pounding her head with her Piano*Those cool guys! You.....*eyed at the qte guys dressed in the cosplay as they squeal like girls*

Miko: *Sweats* Uh...I have brought something...

(Ruriko waving towards them.)

Hirumi: !!!!*aghast*

Ruriko: Reiko-chan!!! (Running towards the curly headed Hirumi)

Hirumi: Who me? But....

Ruriko: C'mon, Reiko-chan! The invaders have us outnumbered!

Hirumi: Whaaaaat?!?!?! *Gogs her eyes out as a no. of people became zombie-eyed*

Miko: Lucky Hirumi...Ruriko-san thought that she's that innocent kid...

Hirumi: What are you TRYING to tell me? *eyes with daggers*

Miko: Uh-oh...trouble.

People in clad weird costumes: AAaaaah...Ano ito? *vibrates and takes on the special eyeglasses*

[They transform into the infamous invaders]

Invaders: Assault......

Sushi: Weren't they taken care off by the AEGIS?!?!? 

Miko: It was eight years to be exact...

*The gate robot's vent opened, Ukiya sliding*

Ukiya:Minna! Positions! Ruriko-san, Kaoru-san, Bancho-san, Reiko-san? *silent* hey...Ruriko-chan, that girl beside Reiko-san. And looks like Reiko-san has new hairdo.

Ruriko: No...She's isn't Reiko-san....probably she's with the amusement center upstairs....

(Peek preview at the World's of fun or some sort of amusement)

Reiko:*at the carousel*Whee! Awound, and awound and awound..... (goes back to us) 

Ukiya: Then who's that lass with such cute li'l eyes?

Hirumi:*yells on top of her lungs that the wig almost falls off* It's Hirumi-san!!!

Ruriko:*glares darkly at Ukiya*Boys....everywhere they look...*notices something*Miko-san!!!! *points w/ determination* We finally found you!

Miko: Ulp....

Ukiya:*his voice ringing througout the place* the one who stole the Gate-time-traveling-cellphone-computer thing.....WhatchacallitbyShireisan?

Ruriko:It's a time transporter created by Megane-kun. Miko-san stole it while she placed some ground sleeping pills while making on that tasty cotton candy...You know her...Rift-kun's co-announcer...he mentions her everytime on the set...

Ukiya: You mean, that wacko with big, ugly swirling glasses with that psychiotic smirk on her face? That messy dark hair all over that head? *stares blankly for about 10 minutes* I don't recognize her.

Ruriko:*huffs, adding direct hit to his skull * the one I saved from the booth the other day...Honto ni...Ukiya-kun....baka ne...

Miko:He will always be a pea-brained head when listening to that Shirei creep....

Ukiya: Me? A PEA-brain?!!!!!!

Miko: What's with the 'wacko with big, UGLY whirling glasses'? *whacked in the head by Sushi-chan*

Sushi: Miko no da....let's put it this way*whacked again by the two cute swords* You ARE a wacko, at least be thankful you aren't compared with Megane-chan.

Miko:*mutters* But I am....

Yumiko: Now, Miko*kicks on her butt* What mischief did you do this time?

Miko: I've just transported them here....Ouch *rubs her ass*Just to see them in action.....eheheh*scratch head*

Sushi: Ahou....You could have asked us...then we would have given you action!*cracked her fist*

Miko: All I wanted was world peace!!!!!*frustrated*

Hirumi: But all you did was resulting to world destruction....*huffs*Miko, do something that is approprite for your damn age, will you?!?!

Miko: Sure*dials on the phone* Yukino-chan needs to practice her freezing power...maybe freezing us would be fun! *genki mode* Yukinoooooooo-chaaaaaaaan?!!!!

Sushi: *punches on her head*Anak nang....gusto mo pa atang tagalugin ko pa yung sinabi nang ate mo!! Magpakatino ka nga, gago!!!

*A sudden crazy-like laugh*

Hirumi:....Hinde....Parang...

Miko: Look up in the sky!*Put some bandages on her hed*

Yumiko: Yeah...It's just the big cute cuddly, wuddly robot that Reiji has, perched like a bird on the wire post, ne? So what's the big deal?

Sushi: *steams up w/ all of her nen power* Idiot! That's it....

Bancho:AAAaaah! *awestricken*

Kaoru: Ukiya-sempai!*His gate blasting*

Ruriko: Ukiya!*runs toward him*

Fei: Oh no!!!!!

Ukkeiya: Ai!ai!ai! (I dunno what that means... he just points in the post)

Ukiya: That's...KA-GE-YA-MA!!!!

Miko:*mutters* with his black robot on the loose...man, I hate that toothy grin...does that thing brush? *ask innocently to Hirumi*

Hirumi: *-*; ....Miko....should you worrying that we would be dead sooner or later by Ukiya's pea-brained head?

Ukiya: Come down here, Kageyama!*raises his boktou but Reiji turns to Miko*

Reiji: *On top of the precious poste only here in the Pinas* How wonderful! When that little squirt could actually make the AEGIS HE frenzy! Come, and release your hatred with your black gate!

Miko: ME?

Reiji: *irritated* Yes, You!

Miko:No way!

Reiji: Yes, you have! Why does the AEGIS followed you from different dimensions?

Miko: Honto?

Reiji: *On the nerves* YESSSSSSS! You black-haired bitch!

Miko: *Dazy stars all around, ignoring the cutting remark* A black gate? Then I have a gate, after all!!!!!

Reiji: Hello!? Any weird author out there?*fuming, throwing some few shadow edges. *

Hirumi:*pops and pounds the Miko-chan with her keyboards. WHAPPP!!* You have a gate?!!*Miko flew to the other side, avoiding his edges* I thought you kept nothing from me?!?!*the wall fell to her *

Sushi: Hirumi...She has a rusting screw on her head....have pity on our friend. *Miko, dead, lumps and humps on her hed*

Reiji: *stares*0.0

Ruriko: *waves towards Reiji* Kageyama-kun.....Miko-san doesn't have a gate....*sweats*

Reiji: And why do you waste such times on those insolent fools?!

Megane: They have my precious work...ieansu! *cries*

Reiji: She means that ridiculous creature was useless????!!!!!

Minna: *silence* *night owls and nightingtales respond*

Miko:*bawls* You mean...*sniff* I... *sniff* ...don't have *sniff*... a gate? *floods off tears*

Hirumi: Oh....MC! Why do you have to mess our work?*drowning*

Ukiya: Make her stop!!!!I just polished my robot babe!!!*panics*

Ruriko: Hah!!!There's a worse sniveler than me!!!*laughs out loud*

Reiji: You idiotic life beings...*draws out a pathetic sigh* kill those annoying bugs...*waves his left hand as if to shove off* terminate them with anything...snuff them out *right palm slapped on his forehead*...just please....PLEEAAASE!!!!*begs*

Invaders: Affirmative. *takes shape of a drill*

Yumiko: The drill again?*eyebrows raised*

Sushi: I find it boring....*yawns*Really, Yuji-chan, I thought you're a 'Mr. Know-it-all'?

Reiji: Yu...ji?*thinks as the words sinks into him*

Hirumi: Give me that cellphone, Miko....*glares darkly at her crying to death imouto* She's pain to the ass.. This kid...

(GK members bursting fire and punches and kicks and some sort of fancy tricks to the invaaders)

Reiji: chan?!

Hirumi: Ruriko-san! You know how to contact Rift-kun? *tossed the cell at her after firing yellow projectile*

Reiji:*Shadow flares erupt as his gate is opened up* YUJI-CHAN?!?!

*Invaders stopped their actions as they noticed that Reiji was beggining to be berserk*

Rift: *on the phone* Are you sure?!

Ruriko: Yes! Rift-kun, make it quick or else....Yes! It's a total war here! Kageyama-kun is out of his mind now...

*Blast of black aura filled the skies as they realized that the Angel Slayer was coming*

Hirumi: Finally!

Yumiko: To end Miko's endless tortures!

Reiji:*Just lounging towrds the pitiful group in land when he noticed the thunder striking to him* Huh? (KZZZT!)

Rift: *teleported suddenly* Hi!

Ruriko: Rift-san! I didn't know you were fast in delivery!

Rift: You said the world was in chaos...and desperate enough to call that insane Battousai...so what's the case?

Miko: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*supersonic waves shattered every eardrums*

Rift: *Ears covered* What is this?

Hirumi: Simple minded brats like her thought she had a stupid gate of her own....

Rift: Okay....I just called*smirks evilly* Battousai to pay a vist..

Hirumi: What?! You mean that blood boiling hound?

Miko: *stops her crazy tantrums* What?! You mean that red headed cute guy?

Sushi: *her eyes twitching* What?! That good for nothing bastard?!

Yumiko: *cringes* What? That Homosexual GAY?!

Sushi:*corrects Yumiko* You mean that girl...

*Everybody silent again*

Battousai: *with his yellow eyes flaring behind Yumiko amd Sushi* Yeah....Him. Got a problem with that?

Yumiko and Sushi: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!*scares off the hell out of them*

Miko and Hirumi:*swoons* Battousaaaaaai!!!!!

Rift:HAHAHAHAHA!!!! My SUBORDINATE!!!! Kill those Invaders!!!!*points at the clueless black invaders*

Miko: Oh no, you don't Rift!!!!*glares at him* He do too much!!!! *clinging to Kenshin's shoulders*He needs to have a rest.

Hirumi: And he needs to have quality time with me!!!*Holds his chest*

Rift: Ruriko-san, tell me....*shakes his head in disbelief* how come she became an author?!

Ruriko: *shrugs* Why ask me?

Rift: If Battousai needs a day-off, I'm afraid he'd be totally squashed now by these...people. Shirei and Reina would probably end me up into mass of bloody pulp.

Battousai: Corruption, do you mind *wiggling to remove the two girls swooning* to kill them off?

Rift: I don't know....It's been hard to find commentators this days....

Hirumi: Heeeeeeey! I'm the one who ordered you here!!!!

Battousai: So?

Hirumi: *Release hold and points to Miko*

Sushi Inc: *points with murderous glint* Kill her.

Hirumi: For world Peace.

Sushi: For the Pinoy.

Yumiko: For everyone's minds.

Sushi Inc: That's our verdict! *nod with approval in unison*

Battousai: With Pleasure. *smiles evily and turns the cutting blade*

Readers and Audience: *goes wildly with joy*

Miko: *Begins to back off* Uhhhhhhhhh........Battousai-kun....You want....uh...*raises a hentai pic of Reina in ahem such positions* ...this?*waves in his face*

Rift: How on earth did you get that?*panic look*

Miko: *blinks innocently* Your lockers.

Battousai: *stares up at him* Corruption....*points him his sakabatou*...explain....

Rift: Ukiya!!!*points at him* gave it to me!

Ukiya: That wasn't fair! I thought you'll exchange Rurripe in a transparent two piece w/o saying.....*begins to flare up in the background*anything.

Ruriko: ~*Ukiya-chan~* *Gate of Genocide starts to appear*

Ukiya: Nyaaaaaah!

Minna:*swetdrops*

Battousai: I have enough of this! *grabs Reina's pic* Prepare to meet your doom, Miko-chan!!!!*throws the sakabatou*

TENSHIANSATSUKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Miko closes her eyes*

Reina: Ether flare!!!!!!!*Kenshin was thrown away from the blast*

Rift: And I think Reina's serious qbout hurting Kenshin now.....*help Miko-chan stand up*Looks like I'm right.

Miko: That what the perverts get.....*gets the dust off her and glares at the sweatdropping Rift*

*heard Reina shouting "Hentaaaaaaaaai! Why did you get that?!?! YOU COULD HAVE ME ANYWAAY!!!!!*

Rift: By the way, why did you stole that cell?

Miko: Nothing. I want to beat themselves up. *lurking smile*

Rift: Miko, you're scary.*frightened*

Miko. Thanks. What were you doing before going here?*notices his bag filled with thermos and boxes of coffees*

Rift: I ws actually planning to kidnap Ochiai-kun.*shows that he had hidden armory inside*

Miko: For world domination? That's a good plan. Imagine Shirei's stuck-up face change...and Held Ochiai in ransom.

Rift: No, she makes good coffee than anyone else....The coffee shop said they need some coffee making seminar...

Miko:*stares at him annoyingly* Coffee freak.

Rift: Thank you for the compliment.*smirks*

Hirumi:Miko-chan!!! Ruriko's teaming up with Kaoru!! [konoe] 

Kaoru:*punches Ukiya in the nose* If there's one thing I hate!

Ruriko: *kicks him in the shin* It's chauvinistic and perverse pigs...

Kaoru: *Throws him in the air like a disscuss thrower* in this world...

Ukiya: @o@;;;;*flies freely in open air*

Ruriko: *Opens up the gate of Genocide so easily* LIKE YOU! *a black projectile zooming over his head*

Ukiya: *freaks out* Nyaaaaaaaaaah!*crashes in the ground like a rag doll* Oommph!

Miko: Drats!!! A few more and he could have been over! Ruriko, what's wrong with your aim today?!!

Ruriko: *glares darkly* Probably the stares of the invaders at me are distracting me....So...*aims an arrow to one drill* I'll finish them off first, then all of you....To have some a little play with Ukiya....*a blast of glass* 

Hirumi: Ruriko opened up the Genocide!!!!!! Then she starts killing!!!!

Fei: She can kill us now! What can we do?

Ukkeiya: *answers her*Aiaiai!(Again, I don't know that)

Reiji: *screams like the one in Final Destination while laughing hysterically since the thunder surely striked his head* YOU'RE NEXT!!YOU'RE NEXT!!YOU'RE NEXT!!YOU'RE NEXT!!*points to Miko, Hirumi, Sushi,Yumiko, Rift and everyone there with her eyes gogging out.*(Why? Ang gwapo ni Kageyama pag nakatayo at crispy ang buhok niya!)

Sushi Inc.: (Reiji still doing the latter): THE HORROR! THE HORROR!*with hands on the both sides of their faces*

Yuki: *sipping in her coke* D-Scyther-nii, Finally we made it here!

D-Scyther: They said that there was news going up here in the convention...*glancing at the wreckage*Yep...it's true...that burnt marks ment they were done by Feirin's Red Hot Gate....

Yuki: And they said that the Gatekeepers were alive...We might see Kaoru-chan do some stunts...*FWOOOM! Black Flares shooting all over * What's this?!?!?*The crowd in the cosplay just stares now limply on the rubbles as There were flashes of different gates, in confusion, she grabs a fake Sakuragi by collar running for his dear life* Hanamichi! What's this?!?!?

Fake Sakuragi:A girl with weird whirly*pants in exhaustion* glasses sent the whole convention in delirium!!!!!! *Laughs like the Sakuragi laugh*AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!Then the guy with black glasses screaming that we're next to die!!!!! *looks terrified, out of his wits* He's SCREAMING *imitates Reiji*YOU'RE NEXT! YOU'RE NEXT!

D-Scyther: Nuts.*sweats*

Fake Sakurgi: WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! DOOMED! DOOMED! COZ I'M AAAAAAAA GENIUS! I Knooooow ebweytiiing!*background echoes of 'Watashi tensai da ne!' all over*

Yuki: *Drops him to the ground* Girl with whirly glasses.....Do you think what I'm thinking? *gives D-scyther a glance*

D-Scyther: If she is the one we are already thinking....Oh no. Trouble.

Miko:*sneezes so hard that it messed up Sushi's hair*

Sushi: *hair still blown* O, Mouetsu!!!!!

Miko: Eh...Sorry bout that, Sushi-chan... How can we stop this freak?*suddenly Hirumi pushes slightly the electricuted robot behind Reiji, causing it to fall down on him* 

Hirumi: And that's the answer.

Yuki: Miko-chaaaaan! *waves behind her*

D-scyther: Heeeey! Over here!

Miko:*turns around!* Yuki-saaan! DJ-kun!!!!! What are you doing here?

Yuki: I thought it would be fun to go here since of the Anime convention might have some GK writers here...but...*glance at the overlycrazed scene*What's this mess?

D-scyther: Your trademark? *Turns to Miko-chan, who seems to be absorbed at how cute black gates are*

Hirumi: Made by our original Miko no da!

Sushi: *glaring at Rift* Your Battousai was useless! If he could have killed that grinning idiot with that messy hair earlier then all of these was finished.

Rift: *pissed* WhaaaaaT?! Don't dare tell that to my slave or he'll tear you to pieces!!!

Sushi: *mischievous glint* Why don't you do it yourself? Don't waste the homosexual's time.....

D-Scyther:*obviously don't knows anything from the incident except that the GK are already in chaos* Why do you still need to kill Miko-san? She's harmless, even if she started this.

Yuki: D-Schyter niisan, look at her *shakes her head in disbelief* She needs a straight jacket... 

Miko:*her attention absorbed in the violence while outside the group, clapping her hands in joy* Yipeeeeee! Reina-chan! Rip his bones! Tear away those delicious golden eyes! Then give it to me, babe! Ruriko-chaaaaan! You missed Ukiya's head! Dumbhead! Kaoru-chan, don't stop the drill destroying the wall! Reiji-kun*squeals*.....you're so cute with your hair straight up!!!(and I played with his hair! I really love Kageyama's weird look!!!!)!*cheers and laughs like a wild girl as she looks like instructing the destruction* 

D-Scyther: No...she needs to be locked way forever....and she talks too much*cringes*

Hirumi: Probably because she was really depressed with all those fics she writes and she burst it on us....

Yumiko: But *kicks a retarded can* Not like this! * the can hits Miko-chan's head but doesn't mind at all*

D-Scyther: Someone must be OUT THERE to stop THIS! *tears his hair apart*

Yuki: Or else....*A black projectile dodged by the whole group* It would kill us....

Sushi: Or those guys....*cowering Big Yahiko-kun, Fake Sakuragi lying on the floor, paralyzed cosplayers*

Rift: We could call the dreads....Hibiki wouldn't mind....Miko-chan had locked him in a room with Dita...for a whole week...I almost thought Meia and Okashira going berserk. Jura even gone to the point of hanging her...

****small flashback****

Hibiki: Miko! You @$$$! What are you doing to me, you insane..OOmph!*gets a knee strike to his shin*

Miko:Keep quiet, I smuggled myself her to have a look here in the Nirvana. *smiles evily* Quite interesting. So it's time to repay her....She's very cute for childlike lady, ne?

Hibiki: Who the stupid person enough to let you...*eyes widened in realization*

Miko:*cruel eyes* Do you have to ask?*opens a steel enclosed door with its lasers turned off at Miko's turn of the screwed knob*

Hibiki:OHNO!OHNO!OOOOOHNOOOOOO!*tries to get way but he was held with his hair*

Miko:*snicker*Is your body ready? Hope you've got the energy to stay awake for one week!*winks*

Dita:Uchujiiiiiiiiiin-SAAAAAAAAAN!!!*chokes in her hugs*

*BLAM! The door was shut*

Miko:Bye!!!*teleported* Bwahahahahahaha!

****the rest are history, left for your imagination****

Yuki: You mean....*gasp*

D-Scyther: Gulp.....

Rift:Yes....she's cruel and cold-hearted!

Yumiko: Nightmare.

Hirumi: Miko-chan MUST fix her brain!...(But it's a good therapy!)

Sushi:How? It's too loose to tighten that rusty nails and screws.*takes a peek to Miko*

Miko:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What I am trying to conquer? THE UNIVERSE!!! BWAHAHA! Go on my underlings, finish each others noggins offfff!*back to the group*

Rift: So...*gets the cell* Call them?

Yumiko: No.

Sushi: Don't

Hirumi: Huwag! Mamatay si... *Everyone stares*

Sushi: WE are going to kill her, right?!?!?

D-Scyther: *shakes his head* Guys, we could kill her....but it would squish everyone of us if we called them!

Yuki: *nods* Right! Ukiya-chan might get jealous of their robots.... He might want a robot that flies! Even demand Vandreads for himself....

Rift:Yeah, you're right...They might don't like it....too much males here.

Sushi:*Light bulbs lit on!* AHA!

Minna:AAAAAAAAH!ANG LIWANAG! What is dat in her head?

Sushi:Give me the phone, Rift-kun! *snatches it*

Rift: *snorts* Give it to her...then she snatches it.....*Sushi dials rapidly on the phone* 

Sushi: Shut up....*rings then someone picks it up*Hello? Neon-san? Yes. I need him right away. I'm sorry but...Please...Oh.*suprised* Thank you...You'll do that too?*flushed* Neon, tell me, are you sick?*sweats* Gomenasai, I was only kidding. Is that so? Okay. Bye. *click*

Hirumi: And what was that, Oh great Sushi-sama?

Sushi: *wicked smile* Just wait and see.

Yumiko: Don't tell me that you've just hired Kurpica and the others to stop her...

Sushi:In fact *knowing smile* I just did.

Rift: What?!?! That yellow headed...*about to make crude remark when Sushi had locked her blazing glare on him* ...Ah! I mean...guy....

Sushi: Cool guy! *corrects him with a mean glare*

Hirumi: Look!!!!!*A big cloud of dust appears and the HxH group appears beside Sushi-chan*

Sushi: *arms wrapped around Kurapica-chan* Our problems are solved!*V sign flashed* Just the thing!

Gon: Uh...Sushi-san...

Yumiko: Sushi, are you sure this is going to work?

Sushi: Of Course!!! He's the best around the block! Neon-chan even agreed to bring the others! Killing her would be breeze!

Hirumi: Sushi-chan, Miko isn't one of the geniryodan...

Gon: ...Sushi-san...that was what I was going to tell you.... I don't want Kurapica-kun....

Yumiko: Dead?

Gon:*nods*

Sushi: This is pathetic! Who could save us now?!!?! *raise her hands up in the air*

Kirua: Perhaps I could *cracking fingers and nearing towards Miko, who is....*

Miko: *sticking her tounge out to insult Ukiya nd skipping as vacuum missiles raining on her *

Ukiya: Take this! *And that and this and thatandthisandthat! *waving boktou like crazy*

Ruriko:Ukiya Shun! I'm going to make you pay!!!!!!!*Ruriko's bttlecry and arrows are shooting like crazy with her black gte bursting*

Kirua: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Gets rainstorm of Vacuum Missiles and his Pointed hair on top gets cut off* AArgh! My hair!!!!!

Miko: Bwahahahahah! *Laughing so hard* That's what you get from killing the sinister named Miko!!!

Ukiya:*screeched to a halt* I've got you now!!!! *Charges up his Boktou for the finishing strike* GEEEETOOOO OPEEEN!

Ruriko:****~Ukiya~**** =D *Are you ready to die? *the emblazed arrow now targeted on his head...*

Ukiya:AAAAAHHHHH!

Miko: *with an evil lopsided grin* Bye, Ukiya-chan!*waves sweetly as the arrow slided off its bow*

Ukiya: *grins maliciously* You know nothing yet....hehehe*dodges at the exact point of the target is bellow his head, ensuing that the next neck would be me...I mean, Miko*

Miko: Nyeh, Ruriko, thought you could pull it off? *Dodged*

Ruriko: *Stomped her foot* @$$&0%#!!!!!! I better start killing you two off!

Someone:NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*CRIES*

Miko: *turns* Who the heck?!

D-Scyther: I guess we're gonna see each other in the next life...

Battousai: Someday, I'm gonna teach him how to do a battlecry appropriately...He's really bursting some eardrums. *Cusses*

Rift: I think I know who's just can that be....

Hirumi: That Berserk?

Sushi: Other than Miko....

Yumiko: *Laughing* BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA*crying with the doubling up laughter and her constant rolling on the floor*

Yuki: *plain silent and sweatdropping*

Reiji: *Pooling with tears on the floor* How dare you....*looks on Miko, laughing too, very, VERY HARD. Then to the shrugging Ruriko*

Ruriko: Hey, I was just trying to do a favor to everyone...I have to put sweetheart's life on the line, you know...

Reiji: But! But!....*Points at where her arrow stuck into the wall...his glasses had been framed at the bridge* LOOK! You worthless scumbugs! That cost me nearly a billion of yen to buy the perfect glasses for my perfect nos and hair to cover my pathetic, perfect, ....

Miko: Shall we say in another words, Yuji-chan, to cover your bulgy eyebugs?*Comes to him and pats his shivering back* Awww, C'mon Reiji...Hirumi gives me that same words everytime! Now, if those were not forbidden in school, then she could have been Reiji than Reiko....

Hirumi: You little wimp!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!?!?!?!?!?! *The others couldn't restrain the now overpowerful Hirumi and threw the battered keyboard at her head* (Miko's note: I've been constantly having head whacked, ne? I don't know why my head isn't bleeding. ) YOU HAAVE NOOOO RGHT TO TALK OF MY EYES THAT WAAAAAAY!!!*she zooms to the next wall again...cracking and crumbling to her head*

Miko: *swirling glasses swirls faster*

Sushi Inc with others except glowering Hirumi: OOOOOOOOOh!

Reiji: That's it! I had enough with this dirtiest insect I've ever laid my eyes on!!! *Shadow edges beggining to appear*

ALL: *Thunderous applause and wild shouting*

Miko: *glasses sparkles*

Hirumi: Sushi....Did you see what I saw a while ago?

Sushi: Here comes the actress....

Rift, D-scyther and Yuki: What do you mean, 'actress'?

Yumiko: *shaking her head* You'll see...

Miko: *kneels in despair* Oh...Woe is me. Beaconing to thy head, Go on, wrathful Reiji. Place upon your wrinkled hands to snuff out my life! *dramatically faints*

Reiji: What the heck are you trying to do?

Miko: I'm waiting for salvation upon my time of gravely death in thou hands...Such tempest of flakes shall cover thy city with tears of jubilant ecstasy for the beautiful ghost coming to her way to retrieve the damsel in despair...

All:........????????

Miko:hehehehe....... In short, I'm going away!* blast of winds.... suddenly petite little girl appered in the snowstorm* with a little help...

Reiji: The snow maiden! Now, what I'll do? *he turns into a snowman for the big snow drift*

Kids nearby: Snoooooow!!!!*hearts* Cute snowmaaaan!

Yuki:@o@::::

Sushi Inc.: I told you...

Rift:*smirking* That girl is plain evil, she knows how to get her way.

Hirumi: *turns to the source* Why its cold all the sudden?

D-scyther: Those violet eyes.....

Minna: GHOOOOOOOOOSTT!*runs*

Battousai: *squints his eyes* Yukino....

Reina:*groans* Now kids want to play with their elders....

Hirumi: What are you doing here?!?!?! *head raised towards the emotionless Yukino,floating*

Yukino: I was just resting when all of the sudden chirpy voice called upon me...

Sushi: That would be her...*points to the blinking Miko*

Yukino: What do you want? *turns to her*

Hirumi: Yukino-chan, you don't know what are you doing! She's the reson that weare enduring such great Hardships as of now...

Rift: Wow, Hirumi. Nice words!

Hirumi: Thank you.

Yukino: Very well. Hirumi...is your name, isn't it?

Hirumi:*nods*Yes.

Miko: HEEEEEY! I called you for help! Don't you see they were trying to murder me?

Yukino: *Turns her glazy eyes towards her, with anger* I can't see why not, child.

Miko: Me, a kid?*glares*

Sushi: Don't be suprised. You'll never grow up anyway.

Miko: Yes! I know but that doesn't mean you're gonna kill me since I'm weird and crazy and stupid and I plan to take over the world!!!!

Sushi: You?!?! *goggles at her* Take over the world?!

Miko: Of course!*huffs*

Sushi: You could handle it alone?*laughs*

Miko: *Thinks* No.

Yukino: Child...Why do you act in such behaivior?*irritated*

Miko: Yukino, *glares at her as she whipped her neck to her* I'm kid, I know, but I'm more older than you, anyway!!!!

Yukino:*becames a primmadonna* But I, insolent girl, do more mature things than you!

Miko: *starts an arguement* Who do you think you are, litlle hag?!

Yukino:*yells* WHO'S THE HAG HERE?!

Miko:*brawls* I'm talking to you! Who else I'm talking to? Reiji the snowman?

Reiji:*mmmmph....mmmph....*hugged by kids* (He curses there)

Yukino: That's it! I had enough of these ramblings! It's time to finish you off! Gate Open! *Instantly the gate of snow and ice* You fool! Now taste my wrath, child!

Miko: Yukino, come on....Don't be such a loser!

Yukino: Shut up that big mouth or you ar going to get it, got me?

Hirumi: That's not a good sign, Miko-chan...Better stop that...*no listening crazy author around, too busy to be enjoying Yukino's anger*  
  


Miko: I never thought that Yukino, the sint-like midget would say such rude words....

Yukino: Thank Rift for that....

Rift: Miko-chan...Shouldn't you stop...

D-scyther: Going to another's nerves again?*No reaction*

Sushi: *evil grin* Leave her alone.

Yumiko: She'll get what she deserves...

Yukino:*feral smile* THAT is an understatement....

Miko: Let me guess...*with a scrunity over her face* You are going to kill me with that gate of yours, ne?

Rift: Didn't I warned her?

Hirumi: You didn't. I did that earlier. But she wouldn't listen to her older sis.*shaking her head*

Kirua: Wait, I'm going to KILL her...*shields Miko from the dark violet eyes of Yukino*

Reiji:*pushes Kirua to the standing group of the other hunters, collapsing* No, I'll squash that insect to myself!

Battousai:*Blast reiji to another side with black energies from his sword* Thank you for the assistance, but your kind offer is declined since *glares to Miko* I'll do it myself.

Miko:*swoons* I wanna have a cute battousai dollie!!!!I'm gonna smother him and hug him and squish him and pamper him and...etc.etc.

Battousai : *rolls his eyes, suddenly a blast of white projectile shoved him out of the scene*

Reina: *bursting a nerve* What's the meaning of that, kid?!?! Do you know I'm going to torture you to death with all of that rubbiosh you said?!?!*points the gunpoint at her head*

Miko: *groans* What's new with that, anyway?*All began to scramble a fight to kill her*

D-Scyther: *wide eyes* All of them want the honor to eliminate Miko....

Yuki: *shrugs* Who doesn't? After all, they are doing a favor to the world's burden...

Sushi: It's really unfair!

D-Scyther: And why?

Yumiko: *pouts* They get all the fun to kill her!

Hirumi: Hey, I ain't going to pay for Miko's casket!!!! They are too expensive!!!

Sushi: I would not do that either....But if they are going to 'minimize' the space, I think I'll go for the half.

Rift: *sweats*

Yukino: OKAAAAAAAAY! GUYS! ENOUGH OF THIS! SINCE I'VE GOT HERE, ALL I HEARD IS TO KILL HER FIRST AND THIS STUPID GAME SUCKS! NOW WOULD YOU CALM DOWN FOR A MINUTE?!*raise her hands in frustration and anger*

Minna: .........................*starry-eyed @o@!!!!!!!*

D-Scyther: I...couldn't believe that....all of that...came from....Yukino.*OoO*

Yuki: Neither did I.*^^;*

Ruriko: Well, everybody is doing something unexpected, ne?

Hirumi: Okay, I had enough of this stupid plot of this fic!!!!!I want to get this over with!!!!!!

Minna: *everyone freezes*

Hirumi: Rift, give me that d*** bag or I'm going to thrash you....

Rift:* scared, throws the bag at her* Yes ma'm! *salutes*

Hirumi: All of you...Please kidnap Ochiai right now, onegai?*with a sweet dangerous smile as she digs in his bag while finding something*

GK-gumi: NO!!!!We wouldn't let her be abducted!!!!

Sushi: Guys, I think what is Hirumi's brilliant mind is ticking....We need her coffee making skills.

Rift: And what is that? 

Yumiko: *TT* Just wait. I'm sure this is guarranteed effective but we will go into hazard zone. *shudders* but we have no choice.

Yuki: Guys....ummm....I've been under Ochiai-kun's protogee....

D-scyther: I didn't know that!!!!!*suprised*

Yuki: Well...nothing special. Need to work on some assignments...so uh...need some coffee business....

Hirumi:*jumps for joy* FINALLY!*produces a big chocolate drink pack under Rift's bag* A coffee is not complete in the shelf without the chocolate drink!

Rift: .....Miko's dead.*slaps his head*

D-scyther: Isn't that chocolate?*question marks background*

Yuki: You mean, I need to do a good concotion of that? Are we that desperate?!?*fear*

Ruriko: Oh brother....

Ukiya:Uh oh...

Feye: I wanna go home.*worries*

Sushi: Yuki-chan...Please do the honors, you are the hero for the day....

Yuki:....uh....Ok.* with blinding speed, Yuki prepares the chocolate with measured precision and accurate abilities. Later, they could smell the roasted cocoa beans floating in the air.*

Hirumi: Battousai....can you talk with Yukino-san to calm the girl for a second?

Battousai:*grumbles*

Sushi: Ready, Konoe?

Kaoru: *lifting a giant Chocolate glass about 8 feet tall.* Tell me when!

Miko: You are not doing this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *held back with the ice sticking to her feet*

Yukino: Now, be patient my child. It would come to you with briefest of seconds. *happy face*

D-Scyther: This is very cruel.

Yuki: At least she won't disturb another day.

Reiji: VENGAAAAAAANCE! *pinches Miko's nowse*

Minna: *honey-like tone, hands claped together hopefully* Say AH!

Miko:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *The scorching chocolate drink scorched into her throat like fire as Kaoru pours out continously the liquid. Suddenly everything quiets down*

D-Scyther: May I ask what was that for?

Minna: She's allergic to chocolate.

D-Scyther: Sadistics.

Miko: *flops and sleeps quietly on Ruriko's lap*

Ruriko: Oh, how cute Miko is! She looks so innocent!

Ukiya: As if she was.

Hirumi:*Sighs* Now everything is settled, what shall we do now? *Suddenly the phone rings on Sushi's Pocket.*

Minna: *looks at her with sharp eyes* SSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sushi: *grumbles and answers the phone* What do you want?

Shirei: And who are you, I presume? May I have speaking terms with the captain?

Sushi: Oh, *throws the celphone to Ukiya annoyingly* Take that blasted thing away from me before I turn worst than Miko.

Ukiya:......*talks with Shirei, No one hears a thing*

Battousai: So what plans do you have after this *looks to Miko like an insane creature* incident?

Hirumi: I was hoping for a good movie....

Yuki: I'll treat you out then!!!!

D-Scyther: *genki smile* I knew she was generous.

Sushi: And who'll carry this bundle of bad luck?

Yukino: *with evilness* When she wakes up, I'm going to return in her perfect state of mind.

Yumiko: *whispers under her breath* I hope the ' that mind' won't be filled with haikus....

Rift: Anyway, my slave, what's your plans?

Battousai: Beating the crap out of Reiji.

Reina: Oh, Himura....Are you forgetting something? *twirls her hair playfully*

Battousai:*gawks at her*  
  


Rift: I don't want to know your worst battle. *TT*

Battousai: Me too. *TT;*

Ukiya: Hey guys! Shirei gave us a break! Yuki-chan, you promised the chow right? Bring it on! I want to try that 'Jollibee' next door.

Minna: *Cringes*

Ruriko: The one who will be the heir to Miko's insane mind.

*A Sudden gust blows.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes:

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I finished it!

Guys! Start the Blood bath! (Criticizing point. Term used in theater )

And Make it bloody.

Yuki-chan! Otanjoubi Omedatou! I love you!

D--Scyther, release thy weapon and behead me.

Rift, don't ever DARE start another conversation about why I want to kill myself.

Hirumi, you are really a genius...

Sushi.....I think you are already walking towards my house and strangling me...

Yumiko? She's already choking me to death.

Readers, find me weird.

My fics are revolting me.

If you are wondering how I got this inspiration....I got it from here. Since you won't be able to find this anywhere else, I included it here. This is my basis of my plot actually.

You study kendo at your school and shouting "Vacuuum Missile~" at the top of your lungs until your friends yell "that's one great shot!" just to shove off your insane jumps. ("You want me to do it again?" *groans* and you'll never stop...)

You attend piano lessons and hoped that you have your piano has an enough size ribbon on your instrument...hoping that the image of your long time crush kiss you or something.

You apply in archery gyms and tell to everybody that you are already trained and always has a prepared supply of arrows at your thighs. Not mentioning that you always screeched "arrow of light" whenever you strike..(there is a picture of the core invader in the target)

You smoke like a tea kettle at the mere word of a sniveler and make the victim wished they never saw the daylights before.

You had these funny urge to wear big yellow ribbons and ball bearings in your head. (What is more cute ribbon? Red or Yellow?)

At the College fair, someone wears the latest and coolest shades (with a combination of red or black clothes)....suddenly the guy freaaks out since there was a raging bus and a group of teens yelling like fools. Expecting you to turn into dust.

Bought lenses that have rings with your own choice...(Hey, guys! I've got Yukino's gate! Want some proof?)

Watched all of the gatekeepers episodes, and able to sing its songs backwards.....

You have bought both the CD and tape for you to listen the endearing voices...(ne? Kaeru-neechan!!)and listen to them both blasting in your ears.

You are researching about the different dimensions that can affect the stability of the magnetic raditions of each machine to be able to compute if it can amplify the power of a gate if it is still unopened. (Huh?Wazzat?)

Writing fanfics and this piece...(Can I say even reading this?)

When thy wind blows thee skirt, thou said.."O!Mouetsu!" (This is a true incident)

Visiting any kind of Gatekeepers sites.

Never stopped nagging any channels to continue the long awaited sequel of the GK series.

Whenever you are in a track and field, you had on your shirt '1-A', some Japanese characters, a large cardboard and with matching blue panty and shirt boarders.

You are muttering deep tanakas and haikus. Staring..wanting to fly away...in this oblivion...(AAh, Shaddup!)

You are always trying to conjure up the best coffe mixture to impress your Shirei. (Rift-kun, want some?)

Your cellphone and desktop is completely laboring under the Gatekeepers accesories. (OOh, you also have icons and bckgrnd sounds!!)

Worst, you buy multimedia components to satisfy your GK needs. (MOM! I told you to buy me the latest Hard disk to have more space for my midis and winamps!!!)

whenever you met with your friends, the no. 1 topic in your discussion would be Gatekeepers.

....Even in Science and Math...(Did you know why Ruriko's row is circular instead of sharp pointed? According to the amount of surface area, the accumulated power in the circular tip of the arrow...*yawnz*)

You tell all the people that if they even dare to transform infront of you and scare the freak out of you, you're gonna murder them into crystllized ashes.

You're trying to be a no. 1 in class and if you only got the 2nd, you will hate her so much that you will have black rings all over you. (I didn't knew that I have a gate!)

I want to be a witch! (Not only some ordinary Cinderella witch, ok? If possible, send me to Hogwarts...)

You particularly having dates, arriving with the Gate Robot as your car...(Nice gear!)

You are daydreming that you have already promoted to the AEGIS sortie, and ctully witnessed how Shirei will point fingers to you.

Your goal in this life is to be scientist to be able to have job in the AEGIS center.

Convincing everyone that they are bugs and parasites, more so, you want to exterminte them all! (Want some pesticide?)

Hey, I'm just a lazy author. This are actually my sickness....And as you noticed, some of here are nearly or truly being executed by the authors. I hope that I actually brought them all up...If not, maybe by some God's blessing, He will grant me again to write another fic!

Readers, Gomenasai for bearing with me!


End file.
